fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Queen of the Silver Realm
The Queen, whose name has yet to be revealed, was ruler of the Silver Realm and is actually Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt. After her husband's death, she became the sole ruler of his kingdom and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice, ultimately failing both times. History Early Life Very little is known about the Queen before her accession to the throne, aside from the fact that in the past Lauda helped her to achieve the position of queen in the Silver Realm.Fables 96 It was also revealed by the Cricket on the Hearth, that she killed her brother sometime after becoming queen; whether or not Lauda knew of her involvement or what her motivations for doing this were is unknown.Fables 149 At some point she acquired a magic looking glass that spoke only the absolute truth. Reign as Queen At some point, the Queen's husband died from causes unknown. Sometime after this, Lauda, fearing for her daughter's safety, arranged for Snow to live with the Queen. While the Queen was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to do so by Lauda, who reminded her sister-in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve her high status. Assassination Attempts on Snow White Years passed, and everyday the Queen would ask her magic mirror who was the fairest in the land. The mirror always told her that she was, until one day the Queen was informed by the magic mirror that her niece, Snow White, was now lovelier than even her. Despite the Queen's promise to Lauda that she would love Snow dearly, she promptly ordered her huntsman to take her niece deep into the woods and kill Snow in secret. As proof of her niece's demise or as a prize of sorts, the Queen ordered her huntsman to return with Snow's heart. The hunter spared Snow White and she fled deep into the forest. Being presented the heart of pig by her huntsman, the wicked Queen was none the wiser and believed her niece dead. The Queen eventually discovered that Snow White was in fact alive by consulting with the magic mirror. Cloaking herself in the guise of an old woman, she visited the cottage of the seven dwarfs and gave her niece a poisoned apple. Snow bit the apple and fell into a deep coma, but Prince Charming rescued Snow and his love was enough to overcome the Wicked Queen's poison, since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. What happened to the Evil Queen following this has not yet been revealed. Characteristics The Evil Queen was a lovely woman, with a medium bust and wide hips, but was obviously very vain and proud.Fables 96 She was also a malevolent ruler and was sinister and sadistic enough to have no qualms about killing her brother or niece. The huntsman was also so fearful of the Queen, though he fully intended to execute the innocent Snow White. 'Abilities and paraphernalia' *The Queen was a woman of the craft. She was skilled enough in magic to cast a convincing glamour upon herself, taking the guise of an old woman. *The Queen seemed to have a knowledge of poison, seeing as she was able to create a powerful poison that rendered Snow White comatose with but a small dosage. *The Queen, at one time, was the owner of a magical looking-glass. While mostly speaking in rhyme and demanding that others do the same, the mirror spoke the absolute truth and could show the Queen a glimpse of whatever she wanted to see, but nothing more. Trivia *When first introduced, the Queen was said to be Lauda’s sister. This was retconned in later issues and she was revealed to be sister to Lauda’s husband. *Based on the magic mirror's comments to Baba Yaga, the Evil Queen was implied to have shattered him when given the news that her "stepdaughter" was fairer than her.Fables 90 **This could explain as to why it took the Queen so long to learn Snow White still lived, as the mirror would have spent an undefined amount of time repairing itself. However, it could simply be that the magic mirror is not all-knowing and doesn't have access to future information at any given moment. References External Links Category:Witch Category:Fables Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Fable Category:Royalty Category:Articles that are known by nickname